Left Behind
by Sempai Sunny
Summary: YAY! Another Milly/Nicky story! YAY! *SPOILER ALERT*SPOILER ALERT*SPOILER ALERT*


Disclaimer: I don't Trigun, and I definitely don't own Milly. ::weeps:: She's so sweet...Oh, yes, I don't own "Never Had a Dream Come True", by S Club 7. Hai, yet again I step out of my normal music genre for a sad and sweet song, and yet again, it's about Milly. ***HORRIBLE NICKY SPOILERS!***   
  


Left Behind   
  


"Milly? What are you doing here?" I was curled up on his bed, my head on my knees. Meryl looked genuinely concerned for me. 

I told her how Nicholas had told me to wait for him. 

*Everybody's got something 

They had to leave behind 

One regret from yesterday 

That just seems to grow with time* 

Gunshots punctured the air outside, and I was still in my pajamas. A deafening silence suddenly emerged. I kept waiting for the sound of the Cross Punisher, for some sign that Nicholas was back. 

Vash came in, looking tired. I jumped up and ran to him. "Mr. Vash!" I cried, "Where's Bokushi-san?" 

"M-Milly, sit down. You, too, Meryl." I walked back to the bed and sat on it. Meryl plunked herself down in the chair near the door. 

"I found him..." Vash started, obviously trying to think of the best way to put his words. "You know the chapel in town?" 

Meryl and I nodded. 

"Good. Milly, get dressed. We're going to see Wolfwood there." 

A huge weight lifted off my soul. Nicholas was alive! I ran and pulled my coat on over my pajamas. Meryl gave me a look, but I followed Vash out the door. I would have run to the chapel, but Vash made me walk, considering I was barefoot. I just wanted to see Nicholas. 

*There's no use looking back or wondering 

How it could be now or might have been 

All this I know 

But still I can't find ways 

To let you go* 

A block before we reached the church, I started noticing blood on the streets. "Senpai," I whispered to Meryl, pointing at them. She didn't even look, just bit her lip. Vash led us silently. 

I finally ran ahead of them and pushed open the door of the chapel. 

*I never had a dream come true 

Till the day that I found you 

Even though I pretend 

That I've moved on 

You'll always be 

My baby* 

I saw him right away, leaning on his cross. "Bokushi-san!" I called to him, running. "I know you told me to wait for you but Vash came and got me!" 

I stopped next to him and stooped down. "Why won't you say anything?" I touched his cheek. It was cold. 

I screamed. 

*I never found the words to say 

You're the one I think about each day 

And I know no matter where 

Life takes me to 

A part of me 

Will always be with you* 

I leaned on his bed and wept. Well, more like wailed and cried. I couldn't help it. I loved him so much. He loved me too. He told me so. He made me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world, perfect. 

I knew Meryl was standing in the next room, crying as well. I wasn't so sure about Vash, but right now, I didn't care. 

*Somewhere in my memory 

I've lost all sense of time 

And tomorrow can never be 

Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind 

There's no use looking back or wondering 

How it should be now or might have been 

All this I know 

But still I can't find ways 

To let you go* 

The nights around here are so dark. Vash had retrieved Nicholas's Cross Punisher, and taken him to be buried. I slipped out at about nine o'clock. I knew the coroner's office wouldn't be closed. It's open twenty-four hours a day, since people can die anytime. 

I knocked on the door. 

"Yes, Miss?" 

"Could I please see the body of the man who was brought in here earlier? He's about six foot five, with black hair?" 

"Follow me, Miss." 

*I never had a dream come true 

Till the day that I found you 

Even though I pretend 

That I've moved on 

You'll always be my baby 

I never found the words to say 

You're the one I think about each day 

And I know no matter where 

Life takes me to 

A part of me 

Will always be with you* 

Nicholas lay silently in the room. I let my hand touch his cold cheek again. "Oh, Nicky, if only I had gone with you into the street..." 

I walked silently back to the house, the events of the last few days replaying through my head. Bokushi's words played through my mind 

"Why haven't you said anything?" 

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" 

"Did I make the right choice?" 

"Will you eat them with me?" 

"I love you," 

My breath caught on the last one. I ran the rest of the way to our temporary "home", flung myself on the bed that was his, and cried some more. I knew that if I dreamed, it would be of him, and the heart ache that it would bring would be too much for me to bear. 

*You'll always be the dream 

That fills my head 

Yes you will say you will 

You know you will 

You'll always be the one 

I know I'll never forget 

There's no use looking back 

Or wondering 

Because love is a strange and funny thing 

No matter how I try and try 

I just can't say good-bye* 

I just couldn't sleep. I lay awake. "Nicholas, why? Why did you have to leave? Why did you have to leave me? 

"I love you," I whispered to the empty night around me, as fresh tears streamed down my cheeks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hai, I know I didn't finish the song, but that's where my story ends. I'M SORRY! FLAME POLICY FOR THIS IS THAT THERE WILL BE NO FLAMES AND IF THERE ARE I SHALL COME ARMED WITH THE ANGEL ARM WHICH I KNOW DAMN WELL HOW TO USE BECAUSE I CREATED IT AND I WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR TOWN AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sorry, Knives hijacked the keyboard. ::sigh:: He needs help, ne? You know the drill, R&R. Has everyone had enough of depressing Milly/Wolfwood fics from me? Because I can always churn out more for you! 


End file.
